


One Hell Of A Show

by Muffin_Wick



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hair-pulling, Kinky, M/M, Mirror Sex, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Wick/pseuds/Muffin_Wick
Summary: Kerry gives V a show
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	One Hell Of A Show

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kerry's character that's all i have to say, 
> 
> ( If there's any mistakes please tell me typing on phone can lead to some of autocorrect errors )

The crowd cheers, a gut tugging, ear-splitting roar that shakes the ground and enraptures Kerry. His chest aches, the smallest of fires igniting inside the pit of his belly and setting his body ablaze, creeping up into his lungs and squeezing. He gasps. It’s the good kind of suffocating. The feeling on being on stage is something he will forever want, but it's no longer 2020 when samurai was around. Now it's just him but a merc in town that has taken his liking. Kids a bit of an anarchist just like him, and dresses down well too. 

“Kerry” He feels a nudge at his ribs, an encouraging push that shakes the weariness from his bones and the dazed haze clouding his mind.

The security guards peers at him, the glint of Kerry's labret harsh beneath the glaring stage lights as he flashes the guard the smallest of smiles, the kind that brings out his cheeks, and the fans go wild. Once they're done checking up on him and then they leave once again 

His head’s a little clearer now, the chants reverberating around the stadium not quite as deafening. He can actually think.

Kerry clears his throat, grated raw after countless hours screaming, coaxing the audience to join in and sing along with them. He adjusts the strap on his shoulder, lowers his guitar and grasps the microphone stand.

He licks his lips, a heart stopping move he’d perfected after countless years observing his fan’s reactions, and relishes in the shrieks that cut through the hushed anticipation.

“I won't even bother asking we all know you guys enjoyed the show! ” He pauses, nods along to the enthusiastic greetings they holler back

Screams erupt across the pit, a wave of enthusiastic nods and flailing limbs.

His eyes wondered through the crowd once again looking, searching, wondering - Before the concert he had told V to stop by so they could catch up again, man was fun to be around, plus by far the closest thing to a new friendship that's 100% real. Something he hasn't in a real long time -. 

His hearts sinks and he pause's like he's frozen in time. V had just entered through the doors that had allowed his previous fans to enter the show. The stage trembles beneath his feet, the tremors travelling up his legs, along his spine and sending a delicious thrill through his limbs, adrenaline into his bloodstream. This is what he lives for. The exhilaration of standing before thousands and watching them stay, listen to him pour his heart and soul into every string he plucks and every note he sings. To think his dream of expressing his thoughts and ideas through music, a platform he never would’ve imagined he’d associate himself with, had come true — Kerry is still waiting for the day he wakes up and finds out that none of this is real. He shook the trance he had on V away. As the heat creeping up Kerry's neck was a sure sign he’ll break into a smile so stupidly giddy if he doesn’t look away

He flicks his hair to the side, an unintentional jerk of his head that has the girls and boys in the front row choking on their water, their banners falling to the floor as hands come flying to smother flustered giggles. Beads of sweat trickle down his temples. He sweeps a gaze across the crowd, ensuring he looks at each individual person cramped within the stadium, however fleeting the eye contact may be. He wants them to know just how big a role they play, needs them to realize their impact in his life.

He fiddles with the guitar pick in his hand, runs it between his fingers as he tries his best not to get too emotional. He has quite the track record of letting his emotions get the better over him most of the time it ends up with him breaking his guitar but if not its throwing a few bottles of beer into the wall besides him 

“Still feels like it was only yesterday we were composing songs for fun for samurai, when the whole gang was still together .” He chuckles to himself, nostalgia hitting hard and almost knocking him off his feet. Kerry inhales sharply, a shaky breath that he struggles to get past the lump in his throat, “none of us could even read sheet music then.” Everything they’ve accomplished is a true testament to how far a group of teenage misfits without a single ounce of musical background can reach with just the right amount of hard work, dedication and teamwork. That’s not to say they didn’t face their hardships on the way. It was a bumpy journey, one spattered with year long fall outs and severed relationships.

“I’ve actually been working on a new song.” He says, the cacophony of excited screams and surprised squeals only further fueling the confidence he seizes and does his best to keep a hold of. Regardless of how long he's been producing music, releasing a new piece of work to the public never gets any less nerve wracking, especially if it’s something he’d written, himself.

“Its called Fuck This Better Work” 

" Fuck This Better Work " The mocking jeer echoes loud inside Kerry's inebriated head and he scowls, bemoaning his lack of self restraint when it comes to keeping his mouth shut. He hadn’t meant to announce that, but he’d been running high on adrenaline, riding on the expectations people had from him.

The truth is he doesn’t have a song lined up; hell, he hasn’t even put pen to paper in a good couple months. Writer’s block is truly the bane of his existence.

“Shut up.” He snatches the nearest glass of bourbon, tosses his head back and chugs down it’s contents, slamming it back down onto the table with an indignant huff. It burns, in the back of his throat, and he swipes at the corners of his eyes, dampened with a tear or two. He never has been the best at holding his liquor.

An arm had slung around the back of his chair and slips down to his shoulders, bringing him into the familiar heat. Kerry moves to turn his head to the direction of the person, his heart skipped a beat something he'd never admit too. It was V standing right besides him, it was nerve-racking to think none of the security guards had stopped the man from going on stage. Anyone one of these crazy fans could do the same if V was allowed here without getting stopped 

" Well, well, well. Look who the hell has arrived to the party, i won't complain you've arrived a bit late but knowing you. You we're busy with some biz "

Kerry grunts as V grip hadn't loosened, he wrestled himself free from V's grip. It’s too warm, too close, too dangerous. He’s afraid his alcohol ridden brain may just take advantage of his lowered inhibitions and act upon feelings he successfully manages to tamp down on the daily — that’s months of hard work down the toilet.

V gave a slight laugh as he let go of Kerry and crossed his arms in a indication he was keeping his hands to himself for now on. " Well you had asked for me to be here and now i am, Besides i didn't get to see the other one before cause of you know "

Kerry huffed a laugh and waved off the crowd not caring about them no more, he's got what he asked for plus the crowds money as well. The fans are all die-hards anyway. He grabbed V's shoulder making him walk towards the backstage exit, the guards gave the two of them a look already which was self explanatory ' where did the kid come from? ' 

" Sooo.. where we headed? i thought you just wanted me to see your show? " V asked as they headed out the exist towards Kerry car. "Trust me V, I'm going to give you one hell of a show once we're out of here"

V became skeptical but knowing Kerry that meant only one thing which was more chaos but he never did mind. The drive was way to quiet for Kerry's liking his thoughts overcame him, usually after shows like these he'd bring someone along with him but since feeling has been a automatic it clicks into this time around and the sexual frustration is now driving him up the wall. Kerry adjusts himself in his seat a drives a bit faster, which to his luck V is more focused on the passenger side window looking at night city. V had told him how he wanted to go out as a legend a conversation Kerry didn't really wanna touch mainly specifically to not have the thought of V leaving forever . But to his relief they are pulling up to his house, 

He had parked his car and left the front door opened for V to come inside while offering him a drink. By the time he knows it, Kerry in his living room, figures being in such an environment would stimulate his creative juices, get the ball rolling. But having just sat there, on his couch blanking out not creating anything new 

He groans, running his hand through his hair and unceremoniously flinging his legs over the back of the couch. 'Why is composing music so damn difficult?' He should’ve just been an something else, anything that had a set routine, but that's not him. 

“Getting off to a good start, I see. Love the show”

He cranes his neck, the thump of a gun and heavy steps draws his attention to the man rounding the table in front of him. Kerry only let out a huff and gave up putting his full attention on V

" Forgetting i was here??. I thought we we're going to do something together? Please don't waste my time Kerry. i could be getting eddies at this very moment" Kerry glared at him in disapproval, 'of course that's something V would think about'

" I would happily give you some to stop your bitching but to your last question, I actually have made progress, thank you very much.” He says as a matter-of-fact, waving his notepad in the air, right in front of V's face.

He means to pull it back before he can see the questionably large portion of blank space, but V is snatching it from him before he can.

“Wha— Hey!”

He reaches up, effort minuscule, to take it back but V simply raises it higher, out of his reach. It takes him all of five seconds to read over Kerry’s handiwork.

“Really?” He clicks his tongue, shaking his head in mock disappointment as V pries the notepad from between his finger

Kerry scowls, running a hand through his hair once more.

“It’s all about quality, V , not quantity.” He defends himself, reaching for the notebook again before skimming over the lyrics he’s come up with so far. "Something you know nothing about "

V hums, nodding his agreement. Fair enough.

“Alright well,” Kerry fiddles with the hairband on his wrist, before looking back at V “Do you want some help?” V offered

Kerry purses his lips, contemplating whether or not to admit to his lack of inspiration. He’s usually perfectly fine on his own, the lyrics practically writing themselves.

V glances over the top of his notepad, and cocks an eyebrow up at Kerry, “well?"

“Sure, why the hell not.”

He’ll allow himself this much today, swallow down his pride and accept that everyone needs a little helping hand now and again. Teamwork does, after all, make the dream work or however it goes.

V turns to sit besides Kerry and, angles himself to face him, their knees knocking.

“So, what’s it about? I heard songs mainly comes from what you're feeling so what are you feeling right now”

Kerry wants to crack a joke, say it’s obviously their chemistry, but he isn’t too sure he’d be able to play it off as smoothly as he’d like. Not when they’re alone and close enough for him to pick out the details on V’s face he’s already seared into his brain — his lips too easy to lean in and kiss them, the way he crinkle of his nose when he laughs just a little too hard...

“An infatuation.” He says instead, although it isn’t all that much better. If anything, it just brings him to become highly aware of the heat of V’s leg bleeding into his own, his hand planted between them on a couch cushion, a mere inch away from V’s exposed thigh.

“Like a crush?” V, bless his soul, doesn’t appear to be aware of the faint flush creeping up Kerry's neck nor does he seem to pick up on the awkwardness in his rockerboy's body language.

V leans forward, reaching out to swipe a stray piece of paper off the table and pulling a pen from the table to scrawl something across it, the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth all too endearing.

“Yeah,” Kerry knows wholeheartedly it’s more than a crush. His heart reacts too much, stutters and squeezes far too often for it to be something so casual, minute. He nods, “sure. A crush.”

V jots it down, writing in bold letters it in the middle of the page.

“And what do you associate with a crush? Does your heart skip a beat? Do you feel butterflies? The regular stuff?”

Kerry exhales slowly “Yeah, all of those.” He says, looking off to the side shaking the feeling he was having towards V away but there was no luck, “but there’s other things too. The feelings beyond physical reactions, the more visceral stuff, y’know?”

V looks up, a gleam in his eye and a smile tugging at his lips.

“I don’t, actually. Mind enlightening me?”

Hiding his feelings, pretending that everything’s okay becomes a whole lot more challenging when V is like this, playful. Because when he’s playful, Kerry is coerced into playing along and when V does, he risks being too flirty. He fears he’ll come across too genuine and at the end of it all, V can just shrug it all off, pretend he hadn’t just shot endless rounds of bullets into his heart without no care in the world like how he does to people on the streets.

“Well,” he swallows, averting his gaze to the table because it’s easier not to get tongue tied that way, allows him to avoid the risk of giving away too much in his glances that oftentimes linger too long. “When he smiles, for example, I get this…” he gestures to his chest, feeling silly for admitting this all out loud, but he supposes it’s okay. 

He stares at the tabletop, practically glares at the glass and beer bottles on top as he struggles to encapsulate the warmth that envelopes him, the fondness that settles itself comfortably into the space between his ribs every time V's face lights up. He’s not sure words could do it justice.

“When he smiles,” he tries again, chews on the inside of his cheek, “it’s like, nothing else matters. I could’ve had the shittiest day, made the stupidest decisions, Fucked something up once more but if he’s happy, it’s almost as if I feel it too? I'm not sure i haven't felt this feeling in a long time”

The explanation doesn’t come out the way he wants it too

“If he’s happy?”

Kerry picks up a beer bottle that was sitting on the table and drinks a mouth full to stall some time.

“Oh bedding someone, are we, Ker?” V scribbles onto the notebook some more, shaking his head in amusement, “ You never told me you were in a relationship. Gotta give you props for keeping this one under wraps.”

It’s silly, absolutely ridiculous actually, that Kerry feels even the slightest bit of disappointment in V’s complete and utter indifference towards news of him being with someone. He wouldn’t have expected for him to react any other way, but it still jabs at poor, useless little heart. 

“We’re not together.” He mumbles, and he watches V’s face crumple in the corner of his eye, hates the pity that he sees there. He clears his throat, waving his hand dismissively “it’s no big deal. Just unrequited feelings, everyone has them.”

It comes out strong, barely a waver in his voice, and he gives himself an internal pat on the back for successfully brushing it off, pretending that it doesn’t sucker punch him in the stomach every damn time V makes it blatantly obvious he sees him as nothing more than a friend.

“Just because everyone has ‘em doesn’t make it any less significant.”

He’d hoped they would drop the subject, but Kerry guesses that was just wishful thinking on his part. They are, after all, supposed to be brainstorming for a song. Kerry shrugs at V and takes another mouth full of beer, gulping it down

“I’ve gotten used to it.” He can't believe he’s actually talking about this to V, of all people “gets a lot easier after months of practice.” 

He probably should’ve reconsidered his choice of words, the immediate flaw in his admission standing out like an eyesore after he shuts his mouth.

“Months?”

He lifts his head, tongue-tied and wracking his brain for a semi-plausible explanation.

“I… well, maybe not months —“

“Is it someone I know?” V asks, wide eyes imploring and Kerry shakes his head, a hurried whip of his neck.

“N-no.” God, he wouldn’t even believe himself.

" Alright, Alright don't get your panties in a twist i get it " V pats Kerry's knee almost like knocking the air from his lungs

"He’s no one.” He exclaims, heart racing as his adamant denial only further provokes V's, suspicion clearer now more than ever.

V snorts, “obviously isn’t no one if you’ve been pining over him for some time.”

Kerry doesn’t get why V seems to care so much about this, struggles to wrap his head around what motive V could possibly have behind this interrogation. He’d been so relaxed a mere two minutes ago.

He decides to be petty, unleash the anger and frustration that had been bubbling at the surface ever since he’d come to the realization that he was, indeed, in love with this stupid merc.

“Why do you even care?” He snaps, the beginnings of a sneer twisting his mouth into a snarl “I don’t believe it’s any of your business who I lo— like.”

That’s another little detail he’d rather not let slip.

" Is it Johnny? " V snorts after the sentence left his mouth. Kerry turned his face into disgust 

"V , what in the hell gave you that idea??"

" I'm only messing " V gave a playful smirk

“Well, would you quit it?” He grimaces, V's treading into territory that’s far too close to the truth 

" Fine, Fine, but last question what does he look like exactly?" oh, this is where everything just stops. That question is too tricky to be answered but lets be honest when was the last time Kerry really go into a serious relationship he didn't mess up? He stayed away from feelings and relationships for good reason. But V.... this is different, He had slipped a hand near Kerry thigh trying to comfort him in a way of saying ' it's alright you can tell me '  
but that was nowhere near comfort, blood was rushing to quick in places he would rather not say

" Lost at words, pitty if i hadn't known any better i would of said it was me "

“What makes you think that?” It comes out quieter than the other answers, V blinks up from him almost smudged at his response when he felt the warm hand on his thigh stop in place. But then the palm squeezes, drifts higher, sitting too close...

" You forget being very observant is a job of mine, think i can't tell and see how your body reacts it tense every time i touch you almost say i even knock the wind out of your lungs, Your eyes dilate when i look into your eyes or look at me in general... " V grabbed Kerry's chin and ran his thumb over Kerry's lower lip

" Keep going" Kerry swallows, hard, licking his lips and swiping his thumb on the pad of V's thumb 

" Be more specific. Keep telling you how i know about your man crush or...." The blunt press of fingernails dig into his thighs, oh V knows what he's doing to him. " You still wanna show me that show of yours?" 

“Show.“ The he feels it then, the tentative press of lips to his cheek, and stills, heart pounding 

He feels it again, on his jaw this time, then another right beneath it, along the column of his throat and V has to fist at his pants, Kerry bites his lip to muffle a treacherous whimper. V's biting against the skin of his neck, which is flushed pink and feverish. And when he opens his mouth wider, kisses more firm, purposeful, and dares to run a tongue over the chrome across Kerry's collarbone, Kerry can’t stop himself from moaning. It’s a quiet one, barely lasts a second or two, but it’s enough of an indication for V to keep at it, nipping and sucking and driving Kerry absolutely insane.

He isn’t quite sure how it happens, but somewhere between fighting to maintain any semblance of self control he may still have somewhere deep within the recesses of a mind clouded by a desire long since withheld and throwing his inhibitions out the window just this once, he finds himself seated atop V's lap, shed of his shirt and moaning shamelessly into his ear.

His hands are hot on his skin, fingers and palms calloused from recoil of the guns he uses, or a fist fights he gets into, they're deliciously rough as they drag across his stomach, the narrow slope of his waist.

Kerry peers down at V's head, bowed as V ducks it to pepper kisses along his chest, following the path of chrome down his chest and makes his way across Kerry's rib cage. He bites his lip, tugs the merc’s hair while burring his fingers into the strands. He loves V’s hair, how soft it feels between his fingers. 

He can’t see what V’s doing from here as he's throwing his head back in satisfaction , so it’s a surprise when lips encircle one of his nipples, wet and tugging at the bud in a way that has Kerry’s knees weak, his legs quivering. Thank goodness he’s already sitting down. His knees may have buckled otherwise.

“Fuck.” He gasps, mouth dropping open as V tugs, twists at the other with his free hand, the one that’s not beneath him and kneading at Kerry’s ass through the thin material of his pants.

V bites down a little harder, enough for the sensation to border on painful and Kerry jolts, a subconscious yank on V’s hair earning him a surprised hiss that sends a delightful shiver up his spine. 'So, Kerry's a sucker for pain?'.

He wraps his arms around his neck, nudging his head up and biting his lip as V looks at him, pupils blown wide and hooded in an emotion strangely resembling that of the one he has on the streets, after they’ve just finished a set, running high on adrenaline and the hype of doing what he loves most.

Kerry can’t help himself.

He shuts his eyes, pushes past the hesitance that still pulls at his gut, and kisses him.

And God, is it everything he’d thought it’d be and then some.

V’s lips aren’t the softest, his habit of chewing at them leaving them a bit rougher around the edges, but it’s okay. He tilts his head, giggling into V’s mouth as they knock noses and it’s all so clumsy, but they never really have been anything.

Kerry kisses with everything he has, everything he’s kept to himself for months, countless nights spent in the arms of others to try and sate his need, his desire for hands that are rougher and more familiar on his skin.

And V reciprocates with just as much ardor, surging forward until their lips bruise and swell, meeting again and again in a clash of teeth and broken moans.

It’s all too much, too fast and Kerry pulls his head back with a gasp, heart thundering inside his rib cage, his lungs all but screaming at him to breathe. Because this is actually happening. V's kissing him and it’s all real. He’s here, his palms a solid weight on his hips, his thighs hard, flexed beneath him and Kerry grip V’s shoulders, squeeze at his arms just to have something to hold onto and ground himself with lest he float away.

He sinks his teeth into the plush swell of his bottom lip, watches as V’s eyes fall to it, distracted, and rolls his hips. An experimental shift that knocks the breath from his lungs and ignites a flame deep inside his belly.

Kerry’s grip tightens, his fingers digging into the jut of V’s hip bones as he does it again, building up the subtlest of rhythms that turn his bones to jelly.

“Fuck V.." hisses, jaw set as he guides V’s hips, pulling him down right where he wants him and he watches, in awe, as V’s eyelids flutter shut, his mouth dropping open in a quiet sigh.

It feels good. So good, but V’s eyebrows knit together in frustration as he huffs, grinding harder against the bulge in Kerry’s trousers.

It’s not enough.

“Do you…have any lube?”

The length beneath him twitches and Kerry’s nodding, pecking him once, twice as Kerry stands up takings V's hand with his gliding them towards the bedroom

V cocks an eyebrow up at him as he pulls back his dresser grabbing a bottle of lube 

And Kerry flashes him a grin

“For emergency purposes.” He winks and Kerry purses his lips, biting back a smile because V is, quite honestly, the biggest dork he’s ever met. Though he supposes that might just be why he’d fallen head over heels for him in the first place and well also the anarchy side of him...

" And the condoms? " 

"Bathroom in the- " Before kerry could even say exactly where he was tugged by his arm, having V shoving him into the bathroom in no time

“Turn around,” he says. “Look at yourself.” V goes behind Kerry pushing him into the sink and using one hand to cup his neck make sure Kerry stays looking at their reflection. 

Kerry does. In the reflection, Kerry sees how V's eyes flutter, how his hand drops to lightly stroke his hard dick. He’s getting off on how hot Kerry looks and if that doesn’t make Kerry want V to fuck him even harder then--

V picked Kerry up and slammed him onto the sink. Kerry wraps his leg around the merc's body pulling him close as their bodies are flush together. When V slips his leg between Kerry's thighs, he ruts down immediately. Whining, he throws his head back against the mirror, hands fisting tight in V’s hair, and ruts faster. 

" Off. Now. "

V's voice was so much lower and demanding. Now that was something he could listen to all day, although he didn't have to be told twice about the clothes part. Kerry took both his shirt and pants off as quick as he could. But V was the problem here, all dressed up still

“You can practically get yourself off on my leg like a fucking dog” V growls into his ear, tugging him closer by his firm, round ass. He admires Kerry's abs tightening and thick, muscled thighs working as he rolls his hips, loves the sight of Kerry's tight ass tensing in the mirror.

“Fuck off,” Kerry gasps, but he likes it. V can tell by the way his hips stutter again before picking up speed. 

“Now this is quite a show ” he mutters, tracing a finger over Kerry’s puckered hole. “Wonder if someone up there’s rubbing one off to you humping my thigh like a bitch in heat.”

Kerry moans, high and sweet.

“You really like that? Being watched” V says, awed all over again

Kerry pulls him off, ignoring his desperate whine, and grabs the lube.

V coats his fingers generously, turning Kerry around so he’s pressed into the mirror, flushed cock trapped between the cold marble counter and his stomach. Not so gently, he shoves Kerry's cheek into the mirror, too, hand tight on the back of his neck. When he pushes in the first finger, Kerry's eyes flutter shut. V presses against him while he fingers him, adding the second before long, dragging along his walls in search of the right spot. He’s not sure how long he’s going to last with Kerry so desperate and pliant under him.

“Stop taking so long,” Kerry gasps, eyes opening. He pushes his ass back onto Kerry’s fingers, brows furrowed. “You’re so fucking--ah-- slow .”

“I’m trying to make sure I don’t fucking hurt you, you brat.”

Kerry glances back at him, lips curled into a sneer. “ Make it hurt " just as V's fingers rub his prostate. He arches, moaning loud.

“Hurt?” V keeps his fingers there, massaging his prostate, watching as Kerry steadily loses control, panting and shaking. His hand leaves Kerry's neck and strokes his asscheek instead, kneading the plump flesh. Then he pulls back and smacks him, loud.

“V!” Kerry cries out, hips thrusting wildly like he’s not sure whether to move them back on V's fingers or forward to rub his dick against the mirror.

V spanks him again, the crack of skin on skin echoing through the bathroom.

“Ah-that the best you can do? Didn’t even hurt.”

He’s four fingers deep now, aiming straight for Kerry’s prostate with every thrust. “How many times?”

“Don’t stop.”

“How many times , Ker?”

“Ten.”

He smacks him harder this time, two in a row, then pauses to rub the reddened flesh. “Kerry what?”

“Ah-V--”

Five. Six. Seven. Kerry lets out a choked sob.

“Keep counting you stop we restart again”

The last three spanks come in succession on his untouched cheek, each one harder than the last. He slows his fingers, fucking in only shallowly, and it’s hard to hold himself back, but watching the way Kerry whines and writhes is worth it.

“Fuck V!”

V sucks a hickey onto the top of Kerry’s spine, then bites and nibbles on the skin.

“I wanna come--”

“I’ll think about it.”

“V!” he sobs, pushing back.

He sucks another hickey, bites hard. Kerry’s shaking, hands pressed into the mirror, and he hasn’t even tried to touch himself yet. V wants to draw it out longer, but he can’t. He wants to fuck Kerry so bad he’s aching.

His fingers resume their pace, rubbing Kerry’s prostate.

“Spank me again,” Kerry demands.

“Ten’s enough.” His asscheeks are red enough as it is.

“Again.”

“ You should be the one performing for the show I'm not some backstage staff”

“Your right, I'll call you a groupie. Do me a favor take those pills of yours and let Johnny drive for a bit, at least he has the balls too-”

V spanks him, hard, right as he drives his fingers into his prostate. Kerry comes with a shout, arching back into V, and he holds him there by the hair as he fingers him through his orgasm. When the last drops of cum splatter the mirror, V removes his fingers with a squelch and lets him go.

Hands against the mirror, Kerry holds himself up, gasping for breath. The red bites and hickeys and V’s handprints look pretty on his skin, like he’s been used up already. Like he’s V's. V drops to his knees and presses soft kisses all over his asscheeks. He’s going to have bruises for a while.

“Don’t be so fucking soft,” Kerry says when he’s recovered enough to speak without stammering.

V rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t rise to the bait this time. Once he’s kissed and stroked every inch of Kerry’s cheeks, he pulls back and stands. Using a used towel near the bathtub to wipe the cum off the mirror

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me?”

“You just came.”

“Tired already? Shame”

“Can you go again that fast?” 

“Yeah.”

“ Dunno, you gave me quite a show already if you don't bring up Johnny's name next time maybe i might just do that " Kerry huffs in dissatisfaction

" Who said there will be a next time? "

" You will want a next time and just incase this didn't leave you blue balls enough " V took his pointer finger and middle finger popping into his mouth, licking it clean. Then walking out of the bathroom 

" Goddamn bastard, at least that was one hell of a show.. " Kerry mumbled


End file.
